<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не по назначению by ChemicalMusician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262044">Не по назначению</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician'>ChemicalMusician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Drunk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Цунаде заваливается не совсем трезвой в кабинет Шестого Хокаге, предлагая использовать стол Хокаге не по назначению.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не по назначению</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ради всего святого, ты снова пьяна? — Какаши устало закрывает глаза и трёт веки пальцами. — Прямо в рабочий день?</p><p>В глазах Цунаде пылают огоньки. Ему нравится смотреть в её глаза, особенно в моменты близости, но ведь не сейчас, когда работа не доделана.<br/>
— Я знаю, что сейчас ты отдыхаешь.</p><p>— Я не смогу работать потом, — говорит он. — Да и неужели ты так не дотерпишь до кровати?..</p><p>— Посмотри, — она пододвигается ближе, сметая бумаги, — на этот чёртов стол. Блядское красное дерево. Говорят, ещё во времена правления Тобирамы сделано… За ним сидели Третий, Четвёртый… я… — он чувствует в её дыхании привкус алкоголя на своих губах. Ками, за что ему дан собачий нюх? — Ну неужели тебя не возбуждает мысль сделать это на красивом резном столе самого Сенджу Тобирамы?..</p><p>С виска скатывается тонкая струйка пота, тёмная ткань маски вбирает влагу.<br/>
— Честно говоря, звучит не очень здорово. Это же… ну…</p><p>— Аморально? Мерзко? Отвратительно? — С каждым словом она подбирается к нему всё ближе и ближе, пальцами поддевает ткань и опускает. Его губы наконец свободны, их разделяет миллиметр от губ Цунаде. — Ну же, поцелуй меня, мой хороший, — шепчет она.</p><p>Он пытается не выдать себя — и получается, надо сказать, отменно.<br/>
— Ты извращенка, знаешь?</p><p>— Не забывай, я была в одной команде с Извращенным отшельником, — улыбается она, — чьи извращенские книжки ты так любишь.</p><p>Она касается носом его, оставляя дыхание на его коже, но он будто и не собирается ничего с этим делать.<br/>
— Слезь со стола, пожалуйста, я хотел сегодня закончить разбирать документы. Опрокинешь чернильницу — еще и на бумаги — заставлю всё переделывать самой.</p><p>— Какой ты зануда…</p><p>— А ты, я вижу, соскучилась по временам собственного правления? — он хитро улыбается. — Цунаде, заканчивай со своими провокациями… сейчас…<br/>
Она разочарованно выдыхает. У бывшего АНБУ выдержки не занимать.</p><p>— А дети тебя закалили.</p><p>— Не только они — жизнь в мире шиноби вообще неплохо меня закалила, — он улыбается.<br/>
Она сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.</p><p>— Чёрт, ну пожалуйста, Какаши…<br/>
Не в её стиле просить чего-то у других, но он чересчур ответственный. Причём настолько, что это буквально выводит из себя. А алкоголь заставляет её мышцы внизу живота скручиваться и почти выть от желания — её саму.</p><p>— Позволь мне взять тебя. Вот здесь.</p><p>— Слишком жёстко, — усмехается он, и она слышит, как он ставит чернильницу на пол. Аккуратно складывает стопку бумаг недалеко от стола. — Хорошо, что они все высохли.<br/>
Он медленно снимает белый плащ и так же медленно, бережно складывает его на стуле. Цунаде тихо рычит, вспоминая, как много он носит одежды: жилет, кофту с рукавами, безрукавку с высоким горлом… штаны, блядские сандалии, ёбаные перчатки… ещё и эту шляпу, которую всегда терпеть не мог, но вот сегодня зачем-то решил надеть. Ещё и нижнее бельё (хотя, казалось, зачем?). В тебе столько слоёв, Какаши.</p><p>Она вздыхает, освобождается от собственной свободной одежды, следя за тем, чтобы не бросить какую-то шмотку на его драгоценные документы.<br/>
— Вот, молодец, не торопись, — он помогает ей, расстёгивая блузку, — я тоже не буду.</p><p>«Жаль, что не будешь», — хочет прошипеть она в ответ, но прикусывает губу — желание Какаши сейчас кажется ей настолько хрупким, это чудо, что такой отличник как Какаши согласился на… на…</p><p>Он опускается на колени, разводя её ноги в стороны. Она такая красивая, такая пышная, и он целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, сначала легко, затем — настойчивее, обводит языком редкие растяжки. Она несдержанно стонет, вспоминает, где находится и тут же смыкает губы.</p><p>— Все уже ушли, — шепчет он, ошпаривая её кожу дыханием. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь.</p><p>Она беспокойно ёрзает, стол — и правда не особо удобное место. Что ж, Цунаде-химе, сама напросилась.</p><p>Она что есть силы смыкает зубы, насколько может, максимально тихо выдыхает и почти больно прикладывается головой о поверхность стола, хлопает ладонью мимо его плеча, неожиданно вздрагивая. Ладонь обжигает мимолетная боль, а Цунаде едва теряет равновесие, зажимая между ног его голову. Тут же отпускает, когда понимает, что творит, зарывается пальцами в волосы, поглаживая — он несдержанно скулит, послушный пёс, получивший награду за свои старания.</p><p>— Сейчас будто снова лето, — задумчиво говорит он, поглядывая в окно на улицу, где вовсю бушевал поздне-осенний ураган.</p><p>— Почему? — она изгибает бровь.</p><p>— Это… похоже на персик. Сладко и с подбородка капает, — улыбается он.</p><p>«Идиот», — думает Цунаде, сдерживая смешок.</p><p>— Позволишь занять твоё место?<br/>
Она кивает, сползая на пол — ноги едва держат. Она неровно дышит буквально секунд десять, пока он медленно, дьявол, как же медленно ложится на этот ёбаный стол. Она проводит по возбужденному члену Какаши снизу вверх, мстительно улыбаясь — ведёт как можно медленнее, пока он зажмуривается, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу ей — неудобно, — опускается на нагретый телом Цунаде стол.</p><p>Обводит языком сверху вниз, насаживается губами, поднимает голову, облизывает сверху и до основания. Освобождает. Какаши сметает рукой близлежащие на столе вещи: на пол падает блузка Цунаде и — с глухим звоном о ткань — собственный протектор.</p><p>Он цепляется за её плечи, не говорит ни слова, но смотрит умоляюще, и уж теперь она его вдоволь помучает. Выбирая позу поудобнее, она садится сверху, проводит пальцами по коже на его руках, плечах выступающих венах со внутренней стороны. И невероятно медленно двигается вниз, держа обе его руки над головой и не позволяя держаться за свою талию. Какаши остаётся только рвано дышать через сжатые зубы. Он повторяет едва слышно, почти не шевеля губами: «Да-да-да-да», и Цунаде обжигает его дыханием у самого уха:<br/>
— Так вам нравится, Господин Шестой?..</p><p>Он кривит губы в усмешке, набирает в грудь воздуха:<br/>
— Да! — чуть громче, чем до этого быстро выдыхает он.</p><p>— Не вижу ваших эмоций, вы же так не хотели этого, Господин Шестой. — Издевается, нашла с кого требовать эмоций, и ведь знает, чтоб её, всё знает. Из Какаши плохой актёр, в отличие от его лучшего друга, потому Какаши стонет искренне и даже громче, чем надеялась услышать Цунаде. От его стона она вся выгибается и садится до упора, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь сдуть прядь упавших на глаза волос. Она отпускает руку Какаши, убирает с лица волосы.</p><p>Он пользуется случаем, тянется к ней свободной рукой, к талии, к груди, к шее, хочет коснуться её, одновременно такую близкую и такую далёкую, но Цунаде цыкает ему в лицо.<br/>
— Я не позволяла, — растягивает она губы в улыбке. — Таковы правила. Вы же хороший Хокаге, не станете нарушать правила?</p><p>— Те, кто нарушают правила…</p><p>— Ками-сама! — вскрикивает она от досады, прижимается бёдрами к нему, двигается, заставляет застонать ещё раз — в её губы. Он пользуется этим — раз нельзя руками, он будет активничать языком.</p><p>— Вижу, это ты умеешь, Какаши, — перескакивает она с обращением то на «ты», то на «вы», проводит пальцами по щеке, и он медленно покрывается румянцем от её нечастой ласки.</p><p>— Делай что хочешь, — она даёт ему полную свободу, отпуская руки. Он припадает рукой и губами к её груди — такая красивая женщина, восхитительная, и вся его. Он опускает руки на её спину, затем — трогает лопатки, обхватывает и сжимает ладони на её ягодицах. Она снова вскидывает голову, а он, наоборот, ложится, прикладываясь затылком о деревянный стол.</p><p>«Ками!», — стучит в голове, он хватает ртом воздух, двигаясь бёдрами вместе с ней. Она кривит губы в улыбке, сердце почти выпрыгивает из её объёмной груди — такое же большое, огненное, как и её родная страна. Как и его родная страна. Ещё немного, и стол Хокаге под ними загорится.</p><p>Она чувствует как горячо и влажно разливается внутри, Какаши замирает — снизу — но, не теряясь, тянется руками к ней. Она проводит пальцами по его волосам, почти полностью взмокшим и ещё более растрёпаным, чем обычно. Удивительно, раньше ей казалось, что его причёска не может быть нелепее. Его пальцы грубые, такие быстрые, буквально полторы минуты движений, потираний, и она тихо вскрикивает во второй раз, пьяным не от сакэ взглядом цепляясь за Какаши — его глаза, тёмные и бездонные — этого не видно, но она почти уверена, что его зрачки слились с радужкой и почти её закрыли. Он коротко облизывает пересохшие губы. Выходит из неё, сползает со стола, пытаясь встать на ноги, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>Она выравнивает дыхание и сползает следом.<br/>
— Фух, целый, — выдыхает он.</p><p>Серьёзно? «Целый»? Это всё, что он может сказать?</p><p>— Что? — удивлённо спрашивает Какаши на её красноречивый взгляд. — Я, чёрт возьми, об этом всё время думал, мне же потом как Хокаге расхлёбывать и на новый тратиться. Правда, я предпочёл бы попроще.</p><p>— Зато он надёжный. Проверенный временем, — улыбается Цунаде, — и не только.</p><p>— И не только, — соглашается Какаши, приглаживая влажные волосы.</p><p>Он цепляется за мысль: интересно, сколько ещё поколений Хокаге до них использовали этот стол не по назначению?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>